


Lovely, Dark, and Deep

by Detroitbydark



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Sea3 as pack, antlers and apples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbydark/pseuds/Detroitbydark
Summary: He sees her when no one else does, a girl in need of a protectorShe sees a big puppy who needs belly rubs





	1. Dreams

The woods are lovely, dark, and deep. They sing to the small pack a siren's song, seductive and intoxicating. The Forbidden Forest is their home. It is their territory to hunt and their territory to protect. Human hunters dare not enter into the lush underbrush. They do not poach it's plentiful fauna or cut it's ancient trees for it is known that the woods are protected by great beasts who will leave nothing left of interlopers in their domain. 

The werewolves run the forest together every full moon but only one chooses to live his life in his wolf's skin. The others had long ago stopped asking and accepted the fact their friend preferred life on all fours and the freedom it brought. He had long since stopped questioning them why they'd want to stay in their skin any more than they had to. None can remember a time before the cycles of change, before the forest and it's trees, before teeth and claws. They are happy and content in their small family. 

But like the cycles of the moon, change is always just upon the horizon. 

* * *

Evie had nothing left but the small bag on her back and her wits. Briers pulled at her skirt of her simple dress. As she tugged it loose, small bits of fabric were left clinging to the sharp flora. She moved as quickly as she could, always glancing behind her as if the great beast of a man who'd lead her to the edge of the forest and told her to run would think better of double crossing her Mother and follow after her. Even the forests fearsome reputation didn't ease her fears of the huntsman her Mother had assigned with her murder. The Queen was hellbent on remaining the fairest in the land even if it meant feasting on the heart of her only child, pulled still beating from her chest. The Princess shuddered at the thought. No death the Forbidden Forest could lead her to scared her more than what her Mother had had in store.  As she wandered deeper into the wood the overwhelming sense of darkness and foreboding began to lighten. The canopy above that had once blocked out all light began to allow soft rays of sun to filter through from above. When she'd entered the tree line at dawn that morning she'd heard no sound of bird, no hint of animal or life. Now, the song of tiny finches and chickadees filled the air. The bright blue of bluebirds and red of cardinals caught her eyes. It was as if she'd passed some great test and the wood had finally decided to show her it's great treasure.

As she continued she began to hear the light trickle and babble of a brook. Her mouth was parched and her tongue felt like sand. She followed the sound until her eyes spotted the stream. It flowed over and through rocks and crevices until it reached a tiny pool. The water was crystal clear and, when she she sunk to the ground near it and let her fingers dabble in it was wonderfully cool. Her dress billowed out softly around her as she leaned forward and used her hands as a cup to bring the water to her mouth. It was crisp and refreshing. She closed her eyes and raised her head to the sky, silently thanking the Gods above for her protection this day and all the days before it. She knew that tomorrow was not promised but today...today was a gift and she would find a way to make something of it. The Queen had hated her daughter's worship of the the old Gods. She'd called her foolish. A silly girl praying to her silly deities. Evie knew though that the Gods had plans for her, her pardon by the huntsman that very morning had proven it to her.

She gazed down at her reflection in the pool of water. Her flight had given her little time to worry about the branches and limbs that had reached out to grab her. Her hair was in disarray and she tried to smooth it out gently with her hands before finally sighing and braiding it into a thick plait that lay at her neck. She tore some of the shredded fabric from the hem of her skirt and soaked it in the cool water. She dabbed gently at the shallow cuts on her arms where her cloak hadn't covered and the gash on her check from when she'd stumbled and fallen, a rock cutting into the soft flesh it had found. The longer she sat the more weary she found herself becoming. She was a bright girl and knew that night would come sooner than later and she needed a safe place to take shelter from the night and the creatures that moved through it. She rose slowly to her feet, suddenly feeling all of the loss of all the energy she'd expended throughout the day. She began the slow trek around the reflecting pool, the stream began to slow again further down and she followed along. Her eyes took in the plants she saw, recognizing different plants from her Mother's early teachings. While her magic was no where near what the Queen's was, Evie had made up for it in desire to learn. She stopped to pick blueberries along the stream as it began to widen. While they didn't fill her stomach they took the edge off her hunger. 

The rest of the day continued the same. Light shone through the leaves leading her further and further into the woods and the protection they offered. As the sky began to turn pink and the lone Princess began to worry about where she'd sleep the Gods smiled on her again. Rounding a bend in the, now rushing, river she spotted a small cottage. She moved slowly as she approached it. It was quaint and tiny. It's front door swung sadly on rusty hinges with the light wind that had begun to pick up. The complaint of the rusted metal to movement could be clearly heard.

The Princess called out a quiet "Hello?" but no answer came. She knocked on the door and it swung inward gently. She peered in curiously noting that every visible surface held a thick layer of dust. Leaves and debris littered the wooden floor. For all extensive purposes it appeared abandoned.  seven tiny children's beds lined a wall in the only adjoining room. Evie wondered where the parent's must have slept. Where had the family gone? Why had they not returned? A distant rumble of thunder pulled her from her thoughts. It didn't matter where the previous occupants had gone. They had long since abandoned the home and, at least for tonight, it would become hers. In the morning she could take better assessment of her predicament. She set to work wedging the door shut tight. The lock was broken and with the coming dark she had neither the time nor knowledge to fix it. An old chair wedge against the knob would have to do for now. She could reassess in the morning. The thought of starting a fire and possibly drawing attention to the cottage worried her but so did the chill that was beginning to cool the air around her. It was not quite autumn but it was around the corner and the nights in the Kingdom were known to become quite cold. In the end she lit a small fire with the meager amount of wood left in the old hopper. Her movements around the cottage stirred a thick cloud of dust up which left her eyes itching and her sneezing up a storm. 

Rain began to fall against the roof and she hoped that it had remained sturdy and strong throughout the cottages period of disuse. Fat drops slapped against the cloudy panes of glass as she pushed the tiny beds together. While one wouldn't do the trick she could lay across them lot of them pushed together. While blankets were still on each she refused to disturb them anymore than she had to, there was enough dust in the air as it was. She emptied the contents of her knapsack onto the table, a mortar and pestal, her grimoire, and a few family jewels were all that she had. She'd thought her trip with the Huntsman had only been a gathering expedition. She'd only brought the very basics she'd need to forage for wild herbs and botanicals. The small knife she used for harvesting was still tucked in her boot, it was the only thing she had anywhere near a weapon and even she could not put a bright enough spin on the small sticker to think it would protect her from anything.  She felt a wave of frustration wash over her along with exhaustion, and a sadness that threatened to seep into her bones if she thought to much on it. She sat on the beds pulling her boots off and wrapping her cloak around her as she lay down.

outside the cottage the wind whipped and the rain pelted the thatch roof. Inside, the cerulean haired girl, no longer a Princess in anything but memory, lays down her head and falls almost instantly into a dreamless slumber. The cottage could fall apart around her and she'd sleep on.

* * *

 The scent intrigued the wolf, his black nose twitched as he sniffed the tatters of fabric clinging for dear life in an among the briers. A stranger was in his forest. A human, none the less. The scent that clung to the fabric smelled softly of flowers and female. It'd been a long time since he'd smelled another female outside of his alpha and it left him curious. His nose trailed the ground as he trotted along following her scent. She'd stopped for a time by the creek. For a drink? For a rest? He didn't know. Why was she in his forest? Didn't she know this was a place of monsters? He had many questions he hoped to answer but they were all cut short by a crack of lightning across the sky. He shook the first drops of rain from his thick honeyed, fur. While he was curious, he was not dumb. He was an excellent tracker, an even better hunter. He'd catch up with her soon enough until than he'd make his way home. Even he didn't like to smell like a wet dog. 


	2. Never Going Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our wolf finds his quarry and Evie comes to a realization.

The morning light spills through dusty windows rousing Evie slow and gentle. Her body aches and, though her cloak was lined with the softest of furs, she finds a chill has set deep in her bones. The fire had gone out in the night and the cottage was silent and cold.

She’s slow to rise from her bed, feeling many moons older than she actually was. She slips her feet into her boots and confirms her knife is still in its sheath. Her cloak gets tied tightly around her shoulders as she makes her way to the door. The chair has remained wedged in place and she’s pleased that the idea had worked. As soon as it’s moved the door swings in, protesting as it does.

There is frost on the plants outside the door, autumn was truly just around the corner. Evie bites her lip in consternation. She should be preparing for the harvest festival and the balls that came with it. She remembers the pretty gowns she’d worn in the years past as she glances down at the tattered, drab attire she now wore. Her heart sinks and it’s only the growling in her stomach that keeps the tears at bay. Survival needed to be the only thing on her mind. She no longer had time for the silly trappings of royalty and the court.

The next hour is spent with great frustration trying to start a fire in the hearth. The previous residents had kept their wood stack high and tight against the side of the cottage but the previous nights driving rains had soaked it, leaving her fighting to charm a flame into existence. Finally, after no small amount of cursing, a small fire sprang to life, burning brightly in the home. She smiled proudly as she crouched in front of it, warming her hands. A mental note is made to bring in a stack of the driest logs she can find to prevent the same problem from happening again in the future. As the fire heats the home Evie begins to open windows. The sun is slowly beginning to warm the world outside and she knows she has to clear the home of dust while she can. She takes inventory of the supplies left in the home. The biggest disappointment?  There is no food. Fortunately there is a kettle and she soon has hot water. After a quick trip outside she comes back in with a hand full of fragrant pine needles. She places them in an abandoned mug and pours the water over them. While it wouldn't do much for her hunger she remembers reading that a strong pine tea was rich in things the body needed, vitamins and minerals. After it's steeped she heads back outside to begin poking around.

In the bright morning sun the cottage is welcoming, if not a wee bit small. It's a happy, if slightly muted, shade of yellow with dark wooden shutters. A small neglected garden is laid out behind it. While it hadn't been tended in ages, it seemed some plants had reseeded themselves. She devours the small yellow, pear shaped tomatoes she finds clinging to one plant. Unfortunately, it is late in the growing season and the birds and woodland creatures seemed to have picked over most of the fare. A crippled scarecrow lays on the ground in the middle of the over grown chaos.

"Lying down on the job?" she tuts.  The scarecrow simply stares up from it's resting place with it's unseeing button eyes and pleasant smile. A smile begins to spread across her own face as her eyes catch sight of a most happy surprise. A tiny, herb garden has apparently survived the neglect. Pushing back stray leaves scattered by the nights storm Evie is excited to see plants she knows, both culinary and medicinal, in fairly good condition. She adds to her mental list the need to clean up the patch, pull the weeds, and harvest what could be dried and stored. 

Sometime around early afternoon a thought hits her. She's been moving about the small property as if it was a new home. The thought is rather queer to a girl born and bred to reside in a castle, but it's not unpleasant. There is a reason, she thinks, that she found this place. Her Mother was no fool. Sooner or later she'd know her daughter lived. She wouldn't be safe around villages and people. She wouldn't be safe anywhere she might be recognized. Was this not a safe place? She was not a creature built for solitude but she knew if it meant her survival she must accept a certain amount of loneliness. As the thought of 'home' began to sink into place she began adding to her mental list. Food was still at the very top of it but she added other things to distract her from the hunger. 

Spent the remainder of the after noon pulling blankets and quilts from the seven tiny beds and throwing them over an old clothes line. A sturdy stick worked perfectly as she beat the dust from them. As she thwacked out a steady rhythm on the blankets she began to hum a quiet tune. 

* * *

 

The wolf started his morning back at the creek, the last place he'd had her scent before the storm had sent him skittering home. The rain itself had muddied the trail, washing away the soft smell of the girl but he loved a challenge and, after a couple false starts, found himself following along in the direction she'd come the day before. He trotted along slowly, noticing the signs of her all around. She certainly wasn't doing a good job at hiding her presence.

A few strands of midnight blue hair clung among the leaves in a small tree to his right. He looked down, shaking his impressive head. She'd walked through the dirt, instead of the grass, leaving perfectly dainty foot prints along her route.  He snorted to himself as he stopped for a stretch, pushing his massive paws way out in front of him and stretching his back just so. As he straightened up and continued on he could see where she'd broken twigs in the undergrowth.

At first he'd worried that this new comer, this intruder, might pose a threat to his pack. He'd had every intention of reporting back to his alphas with the results of his scouting. Now, though he found himself completely baffled. He was beginning to wonder how some poor ignorant girl had managed to work her way so deep into their territory without dying. His pack were certainly not the only predators that called the Forbidden Forest home. Bears, mountain lions, and bobcat all stalked the dark woods and none of them were gifted with the sentient thoughts of he and his kind. The other predators lived by one simple rule, kill or be killed. It was no place for a defenseless girl. Puffing out a sigh he wonders what to do. Maybe he could scare her, herd her out of the wood into one of the nearby settlements but she was so deep into the forest he was unsure he could move her where she needed to be. He wished absently for his alphas, they had the minds for this type of thing. They were both cunning and sharp. He did have concerns with Harry’s temper as if late. With Uma newly pregnant he’d become more territorial and protective than usual. He was likely to kill the girl and be done with her quickly as opposed to any gentler handling of the situation. He’d need to rely on Uma’s final authority to figure out a solution that didn’t involve killing an innocent. From what he’d already seen she wasn’t a threat to anyone except maybe herself.

He continued to follow the river as his quarry had. With the recent rain fall its banks were near overflowing and it whipped and rushed with the added volume. As he ventured nearer where the old dwarf homesite stood he began to hear a gentle, wordless song rising above the sound of the flowing water. Silly human was making far to much noise, she was drawing attention to her location. Didn’t anyone train them properly when they were pups? He had to admit though, it was a pretty noise.

He crouched down in the under brush creeping closer on his belly. He waited til he had a clear view of the cottage before laying down and resting his head on his paws. Her song continued to float through the air and he found himself lulled by it, a sleepy yawn escaping from his maw. He waited patiently to see her.

His patience and ability to stay calm was one of the things that made him one of the packs best hunters. His size was the other. He was large and muscular, out weighing the rest of his mates by a good amount. The size did make him slower than the rest but what he lacked in agility he made up for in brute strength. On a good day he could bring down a grown elk on his own. It gave him a sense of pride and a little something to rub Harry’s nose in.

After what seemed like an eternity his patience was rewarded. His eyes focused in on, not a girl, but a young woman as she rounded the side of the cottage clutching a basket full of herbs. The smell was strong and it made his sensitive nose itch. He fought back a sneeze, afraid to give up his position and scare her.

She wasn’t at all what he’d expected. Her hair spread across her back in a wild sea of blue. He found he liked the color very much. It reminded him of the night sky on a full moon.

He caught sight of her face next as she turned to fix the hem of a dress that had seen better days. Her features were soft and delicate, to soft to be of a working class. The eyes that flitted about her surroundings reminded him of a does, gentle yet weary. The female continued to hum her tune as she rounded the other side of the cottage and then was gone from his view. He didn’t have much to judge against but he thought she was beautiful like his alpha, Uma, but different.

He waited for a while longer as the sun began to sink low in the sky but she never came back around. Finally, he rose back to his feet. Tendrils of smoke grew from the chimney and the whistle of a kettle shrieked. He would report back to Uma and Harry and let them know what he’d found. Maybe he could convince them to let him take the lead on this one.

 

 


	3. Hold Me

In the end Gil had been right on two counts. The first was that, when presented with the situation, Harry’s first instinct had been the desire the rip the girl to shreds.

_“S’quick an easy way to solve the problem at hand.”_

The second was that Uma had final say and she was most assuredly not about to let her mate kill an innocent girl. 

_“You are to keep your dirty little paws away from her, Harry. That is an order.”_

Gil had watched the two, seated patiently in front of them, as they’d _discussed_ the matter. The particular _discussion_  at hand had involved more than a little growling and a few threats of sleeping on the couch. Of course, Uma’s level head had won in the end and Harry had skulked off to lick his proverbial wounds. Uma had ruffled the fur atop Gil’s head. While no one understood his avoidance of his human form, Uma had always accepted his choice without much question.

”She’s going to be your responsibility. You keep an eye on her. You report any danger, anything strange back to me.” She lectures softly, seating herself in the over-stuffed arm chair by the fire. He watches her curiously as her hand rests over the barely there bump at her belly. She was more tired lately but aside from that she was the same old Uma. He nods his head seriously as she bends and stretches her legs, seemingly unable to get comfortable. With a panting grin he goes to her, nudging her feet with his head before she raises them up. He slips beneath them and lays down. Uma chuckles lightly as she lowers her feet resting them against the warm, plush fur of his back.

”Thanks Gil.”  She murmurs contentedly. “The rest of the pack should be arriving in the next week” She says conversationally “for the harvest moon.” She adds as her toes flex in his fur. He whines happily at the thought. He lived to run with his family under the soft glow of a full moon.

Uma, Harry, and himself were the only pack mates that lived in the forest full time. Other members came and went as they pleased coming for a few weeks here and a few days there but always during a full moon. Ocassionally, one or both of the alphas would trek into a nearby village for supplies but trips out were few and far between. By choice Gil never left. Life was simpler in the forest. He understood the rules nature played by. While they were, at times, brutal they were fair. Humans were, as he had come to know them, not the same. They lacked respect for his forest. They poached more than they could ever eat in the name of sport. They cut down more timber than the forest could regrow in the name of progress. He didn’t like that mindset and kept as far away from it as he could.

It had been a long time since he’d had any contact with a human outside of punishing the ones that thought to attempt their claim on the woods the pack protected. He felt like the girl could be different. At very least she piqued his curiosity. He wanted to observe her more. He needed to know how and why she’d come to the little dwarf hovel. 

The heat from the fire and soft weight of Uma’s feet soothed him. He found his eyes drifting shut against his will long before he felt ready for sleep. The last thing he pictured was a doe eyed girl with stars in her midnight hair.

* * *

 If frowning were within a wolfs capability, Gil would have frowned. It was his third day officially assigned to watch the girl and he was beginning to worry. All she’d eaten, that he’d seen, were a few of the greens remaining in the garden. Those would be gone soon, lost to rabbits and the changing of the seasons. She had no stores or pantry like Uma and Harry’s quaint cabin.

He watched her wander slowly back from the river with a small pitcher she’d filled with the crystalline water.

She was drinking well, he swore she always had a mug of something warm in her hands, but she was beginning to look weak. Her steps weren’t as steady as they’d originally been and she looked sleepy. The day before she’d dropped the same pitcher she was now carrying and burst into tears. Watching her collapse on the ground, her body heaving with sobs had made something inside his chest clench uncomfortably.

She really hadn’t had much meat on her delicate bones to begin with. The dress he’d first seen her in had been too large from the start but today she looked to be practically swimming in it. Why wasn’t she hunting? The woods surrounding her chosen home were rich with game. She had a smorgasbord at her fingers tips. 

The wolf’s eyes narrow as he watches her course from river to cottage veer sharply to the left. She’s looking with interest at a small shrub. His eyes widen as she sets her pitcher down and reaches toward a cluster of red berries. His lip twitched in irritation. Didn’t she know? You never ate red berries! Her fingers grazed to delicate fruit. If she ate them he knew for a fact she’d be sick for days and she couldn’t afford that. Stupid human! Every instinct told him to knock the fruit from her hand but he feared her reaction if he were to jump out. She plucked a few and he watched her roll them around in her palm experimentally. The hair rose on Gil’s hackles. A low growl slipped from his throat before he could stop it. His charge looked up with wide, fearful eyes.

The berries fell from her hand as she turned. Stumbling she knocked over the pitcher, which lay forgotten, as she ran to the supposed safety of her home. The door slammed loudly. If Gil could frown, he would.

* * *

 The scream that rings out early the next morning bewilders him. He’d brought her a gift. A surprise. He’d heard from Harry that women liked surprises. He couldn’t understand her reaction to it. He knew she was hungry, starving even. She should be happy! After all, he’d left a perfectly good rabbit carcass onher doorstep.

* * *

 


	4. Over My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I've gotten distracted. This isn't my favorite chapter but necessary to move to the next section. I hope to recapture some mojo and move forward. As always, I love and appreciate comments!

“Gil?” Harry asked frozen in his spot at the door, brows nearly through the roof as he stared at the man...the  _man_...before him.  He cut his confused eyes over to his mate who sat curled up like a cat in her chair enjoying the warmth of the fire before her. Uma grinned a Cheshire smile and inclined her head toward their friend, in human skin, sitting at the table.

”it seems you once gave him some advice.” She mused, “it doesn’t seem to have worked” Harry could see his love trying desperately to hold back a laugh, “I think maybe a try again is in order.”

Harry racked his brain. What kind of advice had he given his friend? What kind of advice  _hadn’t_ he given him? Harry enjoyed talking and Gil in wolf form really was the most attentive listener.

The dark haired alpha rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he took in his friends posture. How long had it been since he’d seen his pack mate as anything other than wolf? He could scarcely remember. The lad really was massive. Even sitting slumped and with hunched shoulders he was an eye catching presence at the table with his wide shoulders and heavily muscled arms. 

“Alright there lad, lay it on me. What have I done tae lead ye astray?” Harry kept his tone light as he turned a chair around and straddled it, resting his arms on the back.

Gil looked up with confusion swimming in his hazel eyes. “You said girls like surprises.” His tone was almost accusing. Harry chuckled, looking over his shoulder.

”Uma, love? Ye like it when I bring surprises home, aye?”

The girl in question chuckles. “Course I love your surprises.”

”See! Women love-“

Uma cleared her throat, “Maybe you should have Gil explain the situation some more.” Harry frowned at the interruption but turned a questioning look back on his friend.

“You said girls like surprises and blueberry-“

”Blueberry?!” Harry laughed, “Who the hell is Blueberry” 

Gil ignored his alphas laughter, “the girl. You know, the one in the dwarves old place? She’s got blue hair and I don’t know her name. So...”

”Gotcha. Blueberry” Harry chuckled waving his hand haphazardly. “Do continue, mate”

”I’m pretty sure she’s hungry so I thought I’d bring her something to eat. She has no clue how to fend for herself,” Gil looked at Uma seriously, “I’m going to teach my God-pup all sorts of things. They won’t have this problem.” He reassured.

Uma waved him off with a laugh. ”We’re calling it a baby, not a pup, and you can teach it all sorts of stuff but let’s just wait til it can walk, eh?” 

Harry smirked as Gil nodded seriously. Gil had been born into this life, both of his parents had been lycans. Harry and Uma had come about it differently, both as youngsters. Thankfully, they’d found one another and had figured the ins and outs together. Gil still found it difficult to relate to the simple human experience because for him he’d never been purely human.

”But, like I was saying” Gil pushed on, “I left her a surprise and she didn’t like it.” 

Harry could feel Uma’s warmth at his back as she leaned into him and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Gil. Tell him what the “surprise” was.”

”Well the first day it was a rabbit. When she didn’t like that I figured ‘maybe she doesn’t like rabbit’” Harry stares slack jawed as the blonde continued, looking down at his hands as if they held the answer, “but she didnt like the deer leg either”

Holding up a hand, halting any further talk from his friend Harry sputtered, “Ye left her dead animals?” Gil nodded his head. Pressing his hand to his face he sighs. “No. I mean... Just no. I meant  _surprises_ like flowers, sparkly things. Things that’ll make the other girlies go “oh” and “ah”.” He can’t believe he’s having to explain this, “Not the gift of game!” Uma lowers herself into the chair next to him. Her eyes sparkle with amusement. 

“But it’s something she needed!” Gil tries to point out. Uma took a small amount of pity on her friend.

”Have you introduced yourself?”

”Of course not!” Gil sputtered. Harry watches intently waiting to see when Gil would realize his mistake.

”so she hasn’t met ye?” Harry asked helpfully. The blonde”s head turns from side to side.

”And she wakes up to find pieces and parts of animal carcasses at her door” Uma adds. Gil’s eyes flit between the pair.

”Mate, does she look like a lass who’s ever skinned or butchered a wee bunny rabbit?” Harry can see what their saying sinking in. Gil’s eyes go wide and a blush creeps across his face.

”oh”

”Aye, lad, oh.” Harry parrots back. “So, She’s all alone in the deep, dark woods and suddenly there’s pieces and parts of cute woodland animals on her doorstep.”

”I suppose, that would be a bit scary.” Gil says quietly. Harry nods in agreement. 

“Have you thought of just introducing yerself? I mean as ye are now?” Harry asks. Uma looks on curiously as Gil shakes his head no, rapidly.

”No! I’m not good with these things”

Uma smacks Harry in the arm at his mumbled, “obviously”.

with a reassuring hand to her pack mates arm, Uma smiles. “Maybe a hand in the matter might be helpful?”

Gil gives a relieved nod, “certainly. Yes! Of course!” He stutters out.

* * *

The morning sun rises like clockwork, it’s rays spill across Evie’s bed and warm the quilts that cover her. She stares at the ceiling as she'd done for the better part of the night. The strange findings, horrific in nature, of the previous days have plagued her sleep. Was it her Mother? Had she been discovered, and now was part of a sick game? When she finally does crawl from her bed she makes her way to her lone mirror. A single crack runs down the middle, bisecting her face as she takes in her disheveled hair and blood shot eyes. Her stomach growls, a near constant sound the last few days. She's never known hunger like she has the last few days. Her stomach is concave and gnaws at her with an intensity she'd not fathomed possible. 

Even with the constant complaints of her stomach she still is hesitant to open her door, afraid of what (or who) she'll find. She crawls back into bed. Sleep. Sleep will help her forget her hunger. Sleep will distract from her fear. Unfortunately, her body has had enough sleep and she merely lays awake, head hidden under the covers until she hears a soft knock at the front door. Her heart thuds loudly, blood rushing to her head.  

'Maybe if I keep quiet and stay hidden whoever it is will go away', she thinks. She hears the knock again a little louder and than again a few minutes later. Whoever it is unwilling to accept that the door will remain unanswered. The blue haired woman rises slowly from the bed, pushing back a wave of dizziness. Her steps are light, if a little unsteady as she moved through the cottage. She tucks a knife into the waistband of her dress as she passes the small cooking area. It's an after thought but the weight makes her feel more secure.  She curses the fact there is no way to spy on who is at her door.

Her hand rests gently on the knob while the other presses flat against the door. The feel of the wood underneath her skin acts to anchor her to the moment. Her heart beats so loudly in her own ears it's deafening. Finally, with a deep breath, ready to meet whatever nightmare the world has placed on her door step, she turns the knob pulling the door open. 

The first thing she sees is not a nightmare creature, nor a grisly discovery, but a woman a head shorter than herself. She smiles warmly as Evie slides from her position half hidden by the door. She's got a sea of aquamarine braids pulled back into a low slung ponytail. A pleasantly round bump protrudes from her middle. Evie feels confused. There'd been no signs of human life anywhere near her and now, now here was this strange person waving her fingers and holding up a wicker basket. She must be going mad from hunger. 

The woman clears her throat, "Hi, neighbor." she offers. Evie nods quietly. The woman gives her a queer look, glancing past her into the cottage. "Can I come in?" Evie simply nods as the woman gently pushes past her. She sets the basket on the small table in the middle of the room, rubbing her arm where the weight of it has dug into her arm. "I'm Uma." She offers again, "What's your name?"

Evie shakes her head, clearing the cob webs. By the way the woman, Uma, is looking at her she must look a fright. She quickly attempts to smooth her wild hair as she pastes a smile on her face. "I'm Evie" she rushes, "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse my lack of manners. I haven't been quite myself and I thought I was mostly alone out here." 

Uma smiles gently, "Well for the most part you are, we have a small settlement down the way." she points in a general direction down river. Evie hadn't explored down that way, it was possible that there was more in the forest than she'd believed. Uma motions to one of the rickety chairs, "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Please!" Evie offers, only taking a seat across from her after the dark skinned woman had sat. "I wish I could offer you something...anything. I...umm..." she trails off. Uma waves her off and points to the basket. 

"I've brought you a gift. A 'welcome to the neighborhood' of sorts I suppose." Evie watches with barely contained hunger as the woman pulls out bread, a hunk of salted meat, and crocks of butter and honey. "I'm not one to ask why or how you've come to be here but by the looks of it" She says gesturing at the empty shelves, "you were woefully unprepared." Evie nods dumbly, glancing down at her feet. Uma rushes to add "Don't. Please." Evie feels tears welling up in her eyes as she feels Uma's hand cover her own. "Maybe we could eat a little something and you can tell me about it?" Evie looks up to see the hopeful look in the woman's eyes. She nods slowly.

"That might be nice" She says finally as Uma begins to break a chunk of fresh bread off and hand it to her.

* * *

 

The morning rolls by slowly in an awkward but friendly conversation filled with half truths from both women. Each can tell the other is not entirely truthful with their stories but neither has enough falseness to it to raise alarms. Per Uma, she and her husband lived in a small settlement of just a few homes with various family members that came and went. They dealt in furs and, when they could find them, gemstones. Evie had explained that she'd taken to the forest to escape a prearranged marriage. Uma had cocked her head and Evie had feared she'd been caught in a lie but the other woman didn't press. Evie's belly was full long before her brain was ready to stop eating. Her new found neighbor had laughed, promising there was more where that had come from.

"I can't pay you." Evie explained, hands wringing in her lap. Uma stared thoughtfully into the mug of herbal tea Evie had whipped up. 

"Maybe we can trade? This is the first thing I've drank in months that has seemingly chased away my nausea."

Evie smiled, "It's the peppermint in it." Uma nodded.

"It's good. Can you make me some more?" She brightened when Evie nodded. "Any other skills?" Evie explained her proficiency with a sewing needle, only making Uma's smile grow wider. "I'm shit with alterations." she looked down at her belly, her checks coloring slightly. "And I don't think I'm going to fit in my wardrobe much longer with the...uh...rapid change in proportions." Evie giggled finally relaxing.

"You'll trade me food for that?" It was a novel idea. She'd never thought about bartering her skills. She'd also never thought she'd find herself in such a situation so maybe it wasn't so out of the realm of possibility. 

"Of course!" Uma agreed, "Isn't that how it works everywhere?" Evie's saved from answering by a scratching at the door. She sits bolt upright but her anxiety is eased by Uma's long suffering sigh. 

"That's must be my...dog." She says slowly rising to her feet. "He's a little bit of a busy body. I'm sure you'll see him around if you stay." she explains heading toward the door. "He really is a good boy." When she opens the door Evie is entirely unprepared for what she sees. 

"He's huge!" She says before she can censor herself. The large sandy beast sits at her door patiently, as if waiting to be invited in. A pink tongue lolls lazily from the side of his mouth, "Are you sure that's a dog?!"

"Of sorts." Uma says with a chuckle, "Maybe a bit of wolf in him."

"A bit? He looks completely like a wolf."

Uma merely shrugs in response, "Can he come in?" Evie nods and the great beast trots in. His nose is raised into the air as his head whips around. "He's a bit nosy." Uma says, rolling her eyes as he moves slowly to Evie. The blue haired woman holds a hand out like her father had taught her to do when he'd brought a new hunting hound home. The great beast sniffs gently. Walnut eyes lock on hers. Their was something nearly human about them. 

"What's his name?" Evie asks as the creature comes forward and lays at her feet. Uma coughs, covering a smile with her hand.

"We call him Gil."

 


	5. Say You Love Me

Evie held up the another altered dress so Uma could assess the work. It hadn’t taken much to let it out and Evie had taken it upon herself to add some pockets to the front of this particular one, because who didn’t love pockets? Uma had all but squealed with delight over the detail.

Overall, it had been all to simplistic to alter the handful of garmets Uma had given her during a visit to the cottage a few days prior. So simple in fact that Evie found herself feeling a little guilty taking the food and lamp oil Uma had given her in return for the alterations. To ease some of those feelings Evie had whipped up something she was referring to as ‘mothers tea’, a mixture of red raspberry leaves and peppermint to ease Uma’s morning sickness and strengthen her body for the growing baby. 

Uma sat across the table from her sipping at a cup of it as Evie showed off the other pieces. The two women had seen each other nearly everyday since Uma had introduced herself and while it had been less than a week, Evie felt like she’d found something of a kindred spirit in the other woman. Her husband, Harry, was another story. He seemed on edge when she was around but Uma simply rolled her eyes when Evie voiced concern about her being the cause of the problem. She’d been told by her new friend in no uncertain terms, not to worry about him. Apparently, he was like that with everyone.

”Evie, your work is amazing.” The dark-skinned woman enthused as she ran her hands over some embroidered flowers Evie had added along the hem of a pale blue tunic.

She smiled proudly, “it was really nothing. I just wanted to make sure i was offering up a worthy trade.”

Uma laughed, “Hun, if you hadn’t come along I’d probably be trying to figure out how to fit this bump into a potato sack.” The two shared a chuckle at the thought as Evie neatly folded the dress she held and placed it back on the table. 

Lowering herself into a wooden chair Evie once again took in the quaint Hook cabin. It was warm and lived in, nothing like the ostentatious castle she’d once called home. Evie felt like it was everything she’d always wanted and never known she could have.

Bits and pieces of the life Harry and Uma had built together were everywhere. Flowers from the bride’s bouquet had been pressed and dried and were beautifully arranged in a frame on one wall while different charcoal sketches Harry had done were in other frames Spread around the cabin. Every time she’d been there the house had smelled delightful, today it was warm bread and stewing meat. It was enough to make her stomach growl at merely entering the door. In the last few days other ‘family members’ had arrived from various corners of the countryside in what Uma had explained was a monthly tradition. There always seemed to be someone coming or going. She’d met Gonzo and his wife Bonnie,  the twins Ethan and Eli, and Zeke who had only just arrived that morning.

Growing up an only child, Evie found it all fascinating. Her father had died years ago and her mother had always been a cold woman. She’d only had herself and a sour faced tutor who came to teach her lessons. Loneliness had been a way of life but she’d never realized that it wasn’t that way for everyone. She was starting to think of Uma and even Harry as friends. 

Uma was so different from the women of the court. The courtesans were quick to speak but slow to listen. Their own ambitions were always their top priority. Uma listened when others spoke. She remembered details of the stories Evie had told her and offered insight when she felt it needed to be given. She seemed interested in the comings and goings of all the people in her family and seemed genuinely to care for each of them.

Evie picked up her tea cup. The full moon would be upon them in a few nights and she felt as if energy was begin to crackle through the forest. She sipped at her drink. She had her own plans for the full moon.

”This place is buzzing.” Uma observed, continuing to finger the fine details of her new clothing. 

Evie hummed to herself. There were still a great deal of things left unshared between the two women but she was beginning to get the sense that would change as time passed. “Is it always like this?”

Uma chuckled, “Sometimes? It’s going to be a Hunter’s Moon.” She said as if an explanation. “We all get kind of excited about it. The only time you’ll see a more happy group of miscrients is when the Wolf Moon rolls around.” 

Evie let the words roll around in her head. There was something in between the lines she just wasn’t putting together. Were they a coven? So far in the woods it would make sense. She’d only ever practiced solitary magick andworship of the Gods and Goddesses but she’d heard of groups of people who came together to practice together. That couldn’t be the case though, she sensed. No one she’d run across had dropped any hints or made any illusion to practicing the craft. No, it was something else.

WIthout warning the front door flew open, a cold gust of wind chasing it in and whipping through the cabin. Evie startled in her seat. It Uma seemed unperturbed, as if she’d known it was about to happen. Harry entered quickly followed by the great wolf dog, Gil. The man latched the door shut giving a good shake as if trying to rid himself of the chill of the wind. The door vibrated as another strong gust hit it.

Slipping out of his coat Harry made his way to his wife. Uma tipped her head back as he tucked his index finger under her chin. Evie felt her cheeks flare red as he leaned in and gave the pregnant woman a slow kiss. That was yet another thing that wasn’t done in the court.

A cool wet nose bumping against Evie’s hand drew her attention away from her embarrassment. She ruffled his ears in greeting. He was a strange pet, the Hook’s wolf dog. He’s taken to lounging around her yard and by her hearth when she was at home and when she’d venture to the Hook’s homestead he was never far out of sight unless pulled away by the words of Harry or Uma.

”Well hey big guy.” She whispered softly. His thick tail thumped against the wood floor in response. “Did you have a big day today?” She asked continuing her one-sided conversation. “I bet you were such a good boy.” She cooed to the beast. It earned her a lap full of furry head that she was more than happy to scratch. The wolf seemed to grin, panting happily as she itched behind his ear.

“Gil, have you got no shame man?” Harry coughed out a laugh.

Gil paid him no mind and plopped himself down at Evie’s feet, leaning against her. He looked like a sentry having just taken up his position.

“You’re going to have hair all over you.” Uma chided, more at the hound than at Evie.

”He’s fine.” Evie defended. “He’s such a good boy. He walked with me here this morning and he brought me breakfast!”

”I was wondering where that basket got off too” Uma sighed.

Evies brows wrinkled. “I thought you sent him?”

”Oh, aye lass, ‘‘twas me. Suppose I forgot te tell the missus.” Harry explained quickly giving Uma a sidelong look. Maybe a little too quickly as Evie felt like he was trying to hide something. 

As if suddenly feeling left out, Gil’s enormous head nudged her hand, reminding her that he still required her attention. Evie was more than happy to continue to scratch along his jaw and behind his alert, upright ears. Uma quickly changed the subject and after a few minutes that moment of oddness all but slipped from Evie’s  mind. 

Zeke and Gonzo stopped in for a while and Evie quietly watched as they discussed recent trade with Uma. Zeke glanced up occasionally at the new woman in their mist and something about his assessing stare made her feel uncomfortable. Gil stood up to his full height and made his presence known. 

“Heya Buddy.” Zeke offered. “New girlfriend?” He asked with a smirk that didn’t seem entirely friendly. Evie could barely hear the growl emanating from the canine at her side but she could feel the rumble as he leaned harder against her. Harry gave Zeke a warning cuff upside the head. The lanky man rubbed the spot. “I was just messin’ around”

Harry’s look was unamused and Zeke turned his attention back to Uma and Gonzo’s discussion on trade routes. 

Evie fisted big chunks of fur along the wolf’s shoulders, enjoying the luxurious feel as it slipped between her fingers. Gil continues to stand, as if on alert til the men excused themselves to their own small homes on the homestead. Only than did he relax back to his panting, happy self. Uma’s assessing stare did not go unnoticed by the former princess.

At dinner Harry laddled out portions of the wild game stew that had been simmering over the fire all day. They filled their bellies with the hearty stew full of deer meat, onions, carrots and potatoes. Warm bread was served with honey butter. Gil who had his own heaping bowl laid on the floor, watched Evie closely and didn’t begin to eat his own meal til she tucked into her own.

Evie giggled as the animal finished his supper than moved lay across her feet. His fur was thick and warm and tickled her legs. She passed him a piece of bread under the table which he happily took.

”Is he always like this? So attentive?””

Uma took a quick peek under the table and laughed, “Not like this. He seems...uh...quite taken with you.”

Beaming, Evie reached down to pat his head. “When I first saw him I thought he was going to be so ferocious but really he’s just a big old puppy, aren’t you Gilly?”

The wolf whined happily at her feet and Harry coughed.

”Sorry, just choked on a wee bit o’ venison.” He quickly grabbed his mug and took a big drink.

The sun was quickly beginning it’s decent in the western sky casting pink and purple hues across the tree line outside the cabin. another gust of wind rattled the windows in their panes.

“I suppose I should probably be getting back home soon.” Evie said as she sopped the last bit of broth up with a chunk of bread. Eating with her hands would never have been allowed in her other life.

”You could stay” Uma  offered. “We have the room.”

”Aye,” Harry added, “it’s gettin’ dark and I donnae think it’s safe for a soul te be traveling alone.”

While the thought was enticing and she was dreading venturing out into the cold night Evie politely declined. “If I leave now I’m sure I can make it home in time.”

The wolf at her feet made an unhappy grumble  as she slipped from her chair and moved to where her cloak hung near the door . He pushed his bulk up and padded along behind her as she tucked the thick fabric around herself, bracing for the cold jolt that awaited. Evie didn’t want to think how cold the cottage would be without a fire having been tended in the hearth all day. 

She felt a yank on the cloak and turned to see Gil with a large chunk of it in his mouth trying to pull her away from the door.

”Stop that” she fussed, looking to Uma and Harry for back-up. The pair were looking on with amusement in their eyes. Evie yanked the fabric from Gil’s maw only to have her wrist replace the cloak a moment later. “Bad dog.” She scolded feeling the gentle pressure he exerted. He could snap her wrist easily but Evie somehow knew he wouldn’t. Earthy hazel eyes looked up as she tried to pull her arm back as if to say “really?”.

”Aren’t you going to do something?” She asked slightly panicked as the wolf pulled her gently by the wrist toward the fire place.

”I agree with Gil’s assessment” Uma said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

”The mutt knows” Harry added with mock seriousness, sniggering only when Gil shot him, what appeared to be a dirty look.

Evie huffed as she was herded toward a settee. The large fawn head nudged her until she had no choice but to sit down. He stared up at her imploringly.

”Fine! I’ll stay but only because you manhandled me into it” she bit off. Gil’s tail thumped happily as she slipped off her shoes and tucked her legs underneath her. Harry disappeared for a moment before returning with a woolen blanket. Evie smiles up thankfully as she pulled it around her shoulders. Uma and Harry slipped into comfortable spots on the couch across from her. Harry scooped her feet into his lap and rubbed them while Uma sighed contentedly. 

The group chatted quietly and for the first time in a long time, with Harry and Uma across from her and Gil at her feet, Evie didn’t feel alone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s some cute filler to move things along. I’ve missed this fic and hope to work on it more regularly in the near future. 
> 
> As always, I love to read comments and appreciate each and everyone.


End file.
